ssb_clashfandomcom-20200215-history
Ridley (Clash)
Ridley is an unlockable playable character in Super Smash Bros. Clash. Although Ridley appeared as a boss character in the last installment, he joins the cast of fighters as a fully-playable character. He has a great hatred for Samus Aran and enters the Dark Tournament in order to finally get the chance to kill her, once and for all. Ridley is a rushdown character, but he has a few tools other characters lack that can really set-up for big offense. He's a bit frail as a result, though. Ridley is very vulnerable to other, better rushdown characters (good luck winning the Captain Falcon match-up) and has awful priority on his moves, but his high power and good tools are useful in helping him win. He's a decent character in general, but he has such crippling weaknesses that he's at the poor placing of 25th place on both current tier lists, right at D Tier. He will be receiving improvements in the next version, alongside Meta Knight. Means of Unlocking Changes from Tier List 4 to Tier List 5 *Jab now has 2-frame start-up, up from 3-frame. *Side Strong damage buffed from 9% / 8% -> 10% / 9% *Forward Aerial has much higher priority and makes a great aerial attack in general. *Ridley's air dash can now immediately be canceled into attacks. *Ridley's Final Smash 2, Space Scale Overheat, is now performed with Down, Down Forward, Forward + Attack + Special instead of Forward, Down Forward, Down, Down Back, Back + Special + Attack. *Uncharged Smash attacks: Side smash damage upgraded from 18% -> 25%, up smash upgraded from 15% -> 18%, down smash upgraded from 13%/14% -> 16%/17%. Pros & Cons Ridley's finally in Super Smash Bros. Obviously, being a playable character, he's not without problems. He's a decent offensive character who relies mostly on his rather unique tools. Ridley is very mobile and powerful, dishing out quite some strength on his moves. He has a lot of good combo options, fast and strong attacks and a tricky air dash which makes his air game one of the best in the game. The reasons to use Ridley over other rushdown characters, though, are his very unique tools: His Sonic Roar basically gives him a combo if it hits, and he can also combo off his projectiles like Guile's old Sonic Boom tricks. Speaking of Sonic-related terms, Ridley, like Brawl Sonic, has barely any priority and as such has trouble winning, or even trading, consistently. Ridley is also a very large and fragile target, due to his very low flinch resistance and heavy weight. He's a rare example of a character who doesn't benefit much from his weight class. Ridley can be a very good character. His flaws are quite major, and a key with him is getting around them. You just can't play him like Captain Falcon and call it a day; a good Ridley player has to be careful. Being careful gives you great rewards, though, so good luck. Pros *Strong aerial game and mobility. *Fantastic recovery for someone of his weight. *Very good mobility and speed for his size and weight. *Powerful combos and finishers. *His attacks do a LOT of damage. *Has a pretty darn good projectile. *His Sonic Roar is a great utility tool. *Most of his normals are very fast with good reach. In particular, Ridley's jab is incredibly fast and can punish all sorts of things no one else can. *Space Scale Overheat is an awesome Final Smash. Cons *Now only if you could say the same for Phazon Laser. *Very large character; biggest hitbox in the game. *Suscpetible to ledge hogs. *Has some problems combo-ing floaty characters. *Low flinch resistance (armor) rating makes him very prone to combos when combined with his size and weight. *Air speed is very slow. *Bad priority on most of his moves. *Smash Attacks are all very laggy and punishable on a miss. Moveset Ground Moves Normal *Neutral Attack: Ridley does a light claw swipe, then a left claw swipe. This move has poor range and poor knockback. It is however very fast (3 frame start-up, one of the fastest in the game), making and combos into almost anything Ridley does. Great tick. **Damage: 3% (first hit), 6% (second hit), 9% (total) *Side Strong Attack: Claw-tucked punch, similar to Bowser's. Fairly powerful and doesn't get hurt by the stale move negotation system that much. Generally a good poke and useful in combos. Can also be angled, which is handy as the straight and up versions of the attack **Damage: 10% (standard or up), 9% (down) *Side Up Attack: Ridley slashes the foe with his left wing. This is fairly strong, and is quite easy to use in combos. This is, however, surprisingly laggy for a strong, and thus can be easy to punish. **Damage: 11% *Strong Down Attack: Ridley pokes the foe with his Dagger-like tail. What part of the tail hits it determines what it does: If it hits close, it deals low knockback and does much less damage. However, if the dagger-like tip of his tail connects with the poke, it's freakishly powerful for a Down Strong and does great damage. Useful in combos, and has some decent priority. **Damage: 8% (close), 13% (tip) *Dash Attack: Ridley does a somersault while in mid-air, leaving his tail out to hit the foe. Much like with the Down Strong, the tail does more damage and knockback depending on where it hits from. Not a useful move, as it is very punishable if blocked and cannot be cancelled into a lot of attacks. **Damage: 7% (close), 11% (tip) Smash Attacks *Side Smash Attack: Ridley shoots a very short and slow, but very powerful, burst of fire. This move has pitiful range, but it has incredible priority so its hard to stop this if you do get stuck in its range. Deals 2% chip uncharged, 4% charged. This is also incredibly strong, having knockback comparable to Donkey Kong's Fsmash. **Damage: 25% (uncharged), 32% (charged) *Up Smash Attack: Ridley breathes a spray of fire upwards. Hits 5 times. This is very similar to Samus's Up Smash. If one burst if fire hits then the foe is dragged into all of the others. Good range and priority, but easy to punish and has a small grounded hitbox. This is, though, an excellent way to end a juggle. Must be blocked high if you CAN hit a grounded opponent with it, though. **Damage: 1-1-3-4-9/18% (uncharged), 2-2-3-4-15/26% (charged) *Down Smash Attack: Ridley drags his tail along the ground in a circle. This deals more damage and knockback if the second hit lands. This is Ridley's laggiest smash attack and the move has bad priority, but it has by far the best range. **Damage: 16%/17% (uncharged), 22%/25% (charged) Aerials Moves *Neutral Aerial: Ridley rolls into a ball and spins, like Sonic's, Pikachu's, and Wolf's Nairs. Strong knockback if hit near the start. Has sex kick properties. **Damage: 12-3% *Forward Aerial: Ridley performs a quick, but weak, overhead slash with his right claw. This is one of Ridley's best approach options, and it has almost no landing lag. He'll probably end up using this a lot in fights. While it lacks in power, it has very high priority, good range and is one of Ridley's best options for air dash offense. **Damage: 9% *Back Aerial: Ridley does a horizontial slash with his right wing. Fast, with average knockback. This is an excellent mix-up attack and one of Ridley's best aerial combo attacks. **Damage: 12% *Up Aerial: A quick, rocker-style headbutt. This is very useful as a juggle tool due to its low knockback, but it also has very weak hitstun so be careful. **Damage: 10% *Down Aerial: Ridley drills downward, with his wings tucked in. Fairly strong horizontial knockback, and can be cancelled into a number of grounded attacks if auto cancelled correctly. Low priority, and Ridley falls a tad faster while using this. **Damage: 2-2-2-2-2-2-2-4/18% *Glide Attack: Ridley does a quick right punch that sends the foe high into the air. A decent move to juggle with, but not much else use. **Damage: 8% Grabs and Throws *Grab: Ridley attempts to grab with both hands. Terrible range, but quick. Can be cancelled into from a Neutral A or a weak Down Strong. *Pummel: A jab with Ridley's tail. Fairly slow, but good damage for a pummel. **Damage: 2-3% *Forward Throw: Ridley punches his foe in the gut, then launches a fire ball. Weak knockback. The fire ball can hit anyone who is in front of Ridley's target though for slightly increased damage and knockback. **Damage: 5% (throw), 5% (fire ball), 7% (fire ball, new target) *Back Throw: Ridley throws the foe back and slams them with his tail. Weak knockback. **Damage: 10% *Up Throw: Ridley does a weak piledriver. Ridley's strongest throw, capable of killing light weight characters at very high percentages. (170%+) **Damage: 11% *Down Throw: Ridley throws his foe to the ground and smacks them with his tail, similar to Mewtwo's Down Throw. Can chain grab a small amount of characters. **Damage: 7% *Air Throw: Ridley does a weak piledriver. Extremely similar to his Up Throw, but kills just a tad earlier. (around 162%) Ridley can commit Ridleycide with this move if timed correctly. **Damage: 11% Special and Super Moves Standard Special Move: Fire Ball Ridley fires a massive fire ball. It has a hitbox comparable in size to the Hadoken and Mewtwo/Lucario/Mega Man/Samus's fully charged projectile attacks. This has great knockback for a projectile, being able to kill Mario around 145%. In early parts of matches, though, is where it really shines. This has huge hitstun, so anytime you can land this at low percentages, you can usually dash up to the foe and do a combo. As they take up a large portion of the screen and are slow in travel, these also make alright edgeguarding tools and can make life Hell for some slower characters as far as approaching Ridley goes. While your Fire Balls aren't very fast in travel and come out slowly, they recover fairly quickly and should be used frequently to start combos and pester your opponent. This attack does 9%. Smash Special Version: Much faster than the other versions; it comes out almost instantly. This version also travels a lot faster. This is a crazy fast projectile that makes a great long range poke; like with other versions it's easy to combo off of and is damaging. Does 12%. Side Special Move: Sonic Roar Ridley roars at the foe, pushing them backward. This attack can be charged to make the range larger. This does not do any damage. What does it do? This is a "stun" move. It can be used to knock a character out of nearly any attack or command, and also breaks through Brawl-style air dodges. It stuns the foe for about 3 seconds, letting you dash up and do a combo. This is also fast enough to the point it can save you from eating a Bowser Fsmash, for example. Canceling into this move can come very handy incase you do something stupid or whiff a highly punishable move. This should be used with caution. Ridley's roar is extremely laggy and punishable if you don't stun something with it. It should only be used in points of a battle where you KNOW it will be effective. Any hits that are connected after hitting with it are also scaled a little bit, so you might want to connect with more actual hits than to rely on your roar to open up people at times. The aerial version puts Ridley into a helpless state. Smash Special Version: Not much difference from the normal one, actually. It's slightly faster, plus it does 2% damage when it hits. It also has 5 less frames of recovery, but even then it's easy to punish. Not very useful, but if you need the extra speed go nuts. Up Special Move: Flight Ridley flies upward twice in quick succession; this can be controlled with the control stick. This is Ridley's main mean of recovery. Due to its speed, it can be difficult to gimp. It does not have any invincibility and is not an actual attack, however. Avoid using this on the stage as you can be punished badly. Smash Special Version: Invincible. Very nifty if you are facing someone good at gimping, as even things like FLUDD will not stop this move. This also makes the move very handy as a reversal; it lets you escape pressure if you do not want to spend the extra bar on a counter. Down Special Move: Tail Driver Ridley quick dashes along the ground with his tail creating a small trail of fire. It should be noted this attack is not usable in the air. In combos, this is awesome because of its combination of good damage and bad knockback. You can use this to extend just about any combo if you're good and can master the timing, although it takes timing. Ridley's tail is the only hitbox this attack has and the move is of course only usable on the ground, so good luck juggling into this. The fire can also make this attack tricky to dodge. The starting lag is fairly steep though. You can't just pull this out randomly; its best used if you cancel into it from something like a jab or a weak Down Strong. This attack does 1-1-1-1-1-1-2-3-6 damage, for a total of 17% damage. The fire left behind does 4 damage per hit and lasts for about 3 seconds. ' Smash Special Version:' Deals three extra hits for 1% each, totaling to 20%. This is also much faster than the normal version and travels the entire distance of Final Destination. The priority is also a lot higher and it's significantly safer on block. The faster recovery is also useful in some combos; a few moves you normally can't combo into off of this (such as your SIDE SMASH) can work off of this version. This is Ridley's best Smash Special by far and the one you will be saving meter for. Clash Attack: Magma Burst *Uses 1 bar of Ridley's Clash Attack Meter. *Done with Down, Down Forward, Forward + Special + Attack. Ridley launches into the sky (to about the stage's center) and launches three powered-up fire balls. You can angle these as you please, as they are not all shot at once, but in quick succession. This move is awesome. The fire balls, if angled right, can even combo into each other. The fire balls themselve are also pretty strong, killing around 130% each, and are great chipping tools. A nice little move to spend a level on every-so-often. As far as I know, there is no really easy way to combo into this, sadly. Some characters, like Fox, are also fast enough to punish it once its over incase they dodged all the hits. Each fireball does 13%. This attack does 39%. Final Smash 1: Phazon Laser *Must have at least half of his Super Smash Meter filled. *Done with Forward, Down, Down Forward + Special + Attack. Ridley does a quick flip kick. If it hits, while the foe is in the air Ridley collects Phazon energy and transforms into Omega Ridley. He then blasts the foe with a huge beam of Phazon energy. The knockback this has is huge, being able to kill many characters if they started at around 49% (at minimum charge) to 20% (at maximum charge). Although this move is powerful, the damage is something to be desired for a Final Smash honestly. The Flip Kick also has barely any range and, outside of landing a Fire Ball, Sonic Roar, or Clash Cancelling a Tail Driver, there aren't a lot of ways to combo into this. This isn't necessarily a bad move, but your other Final Smash really outshines it. This attack does 63-88%, depending on how much the Super Smash Meter was filled. Final Smash 2: Space Scale Overheat *Must have at least half of his Super Smash Meter filled. *Done with Down, Down Forward, Forward + Special + Attack Ridley exhales and then unleashes a HUGE blast of fiery breath that lasts for about 2 seconds and stretches to 1/5 of Final Destination. A pretty good Final Smash. There are a few ways to combo into this, but they are generally very meter costly or tricky to use. This attack is very fast, though, plus you can angle it so it makes a handy anti-air attack. This is also a very safe attack on block and makes a dangerous, highly damaging poke if it connects or is shielded. This thing does a TON of shield damage and is good at breaking shields. Abuse this move! This attack does 50-70%, depending on how much the Super Smash Meter was filled. Other *Ledge Attack: Ridley quickly drills him back on to the stage. **Damage: 8%. *Ledge Attack (100%+): Ridley slashes back on to the stage. Slow and easily punishable. **Damage: 8% *Trip Attack: Spins his tail around, similarly to his Down Smash. **Damage: 7%. *Get-up Attack: Ridley kicks back, then lunges his head forward. **Damage: 8%. Taunts and Victory Poses *Up: Ridley floats in the air and performs his signature roar. If Ridley is selected with a Wiimote, he makes this sound on the character select screen. *Side: Ridley stares at the sky and makes a loud screech. *Down: Ridley puts himself in a stance similar to a vulture, and scratches his head with his left leg. *Victory Pose 1: Ridley moves his heads across the screen, shooting fire. Similar to one of *Mario's poses. *Victory Pose 2: Ridley makes an extremely loud victory cry. *Victory Pose 3: Ridley flies up into the air to go on a victory flight. When he'll come back down we'll never know. *Losing Pose: Poses himself like a vulture, scowls at the victor, and claps. On-screen appearance *Flies on to the screen, with a very enraged look on his face. In The Dark Tournament: Adventure Mode Competitive tactics and advice Match-ups Advance techniques Frame Data Here is the frame data for Ridley's attacks, in progress. Note that Adv. Hit and Adv. Block vary depending on the opponent's Armor rating, so it varies with everyone. The default ratios are the ones against 0.023 characters. CA means Clash Attack, CC means Clash Cancel, FS means Final Smash, SP means Special Moves Costume colors Ridley-Main-Gallery.PNG|Ridley's main colors Trophies and Profile information Challenge Wall rewards Trivia External links Category:Characters (Clash) Category:Metroid universe